History repeats itself
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: *****Rumors are going around saying Claudia is going to miscarry. If she does this is my ideal situation. Sonny finds the same thing happening with Claudia that happened with Carly Oneshot


Sonny's POV:

Claudia was out walking I guess. I didn't inquire what my pregnant wife did all the time. I was busier with Olivia, since I found out she had my kid we were becoming closer. Claudia had the amnio and the kid was mine. She was four months pregnant. This brought me back to when I had just gotten with Carly. Got her pregnant, so I married her. Only with Claudia the cycle was reversed. Carly had miscarried that pregnancy by falling down the stairs. We had already gone through that and the baby had made it. Nothing could go wrong. That baby was important to me and I knew Claudia loved it. Finally something I trusted her on, the undying love she had for that child.

She had been gone for over and hour. I decided to go out to look for her. I brought Max with me, just incase. We checked the little paths that were around the house. No Claudia. I decided to check the main roads. It made me shiver to think that she had come out here by herself. She always told me she could take care of herself, I doubted that now. Then I saw her, lying on the side of the road. I ran to her, "Claudia. Are you okay?" She was unconscious; she had been hit by a car. "Max bring the car immediately!" I yelled, he started running back to the house. I would find the person who did this and kill them. Max brought the car over and I carried her into it. I kept my hand on her stomach, trying to get any movement from the baby.

When we got to the hospital, I ran Claudia out of the car and took her to the nurse's station. "I need to see Dr. Lee." I told a nurse I knew, it was Elizabeth Webber. "You'll have to wait." She told me without even looking up. "Elizabeth I have great respect for you, but my pregnant wife was hit by a car and is unconscious. I need Dr. Lee now." She didn't even speak; she paged Dr. Lee and led me to a room where I laid Claudia down on the bed. This was like history repeating itself. "Sonny I'm going to run some tests on your wife." Dr. Lee told me. I nodded sitting by her bedside. The last thing she did was do an ultrasound. I saw the baby, but heard no heartbeat. Kelly looked at me with a frown, "Sonny I'm sorry the baby didn't make." Tears welled in my eyes, "What do you do now?" "I go deliver the baby and hope the mother wakes up. I'm going to deliver the baby now." "Can you bring the baby to me, please?" "I will." I sat in her room; she was going to lose it. This was what had happened to Carly, she had been four months, too.

Kelly walked in holding a lifeless baby. "It was a boy." She told me. I looked into his precious little face. He wasn't a normal baby of course, but he was still my son. "I'll find whoever did this and kill them." I told him. He was a product of me and Claudia he would want revenge. I gave him to Kelly as they wheeled a still unconscious Claudia in. When they left I sat by her. This was too familiar for me. "Claudia you lost the baby. I held him though and he was beautiful. I will get revenge, though, for him and you." She stirred a little bit. Her eyes opened. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "Like crap. What happened?" "You were hit by a car." "The baby. Sonny the baby?" She looked scared; I didn't want to tell her. "I'm so sorry, Claudia." Her eyes grew wider. "No, nothing happened. He can't be gone. How can he be gone?" "When the car hit you it caused so much damage. They had to take him." "Where did they take him?" She wiped her tears. "He's in an incubator down the hall, right? I want to see him." She didn't understand, "Claudia, God this is so hard." "I want him to know his mama's here for him" "Claudia no." "What do you mean no? Are you not going to let me see my son?" "There isn't a way you could see him. He isn't here." "No, no, no, no. You get out I'll get a nurse to take me to him." I got up getting closer to her. "No get out. Nurse! I'll see my baby. He's in the ICU I will find him myself." Her tears flowed. "He's not here Claudia." "I need to see my son. I need to see him." "Our baby is dead Claudia!" I yelled at her. She stared at me, and shook her head. She cried, "How could you let them take him from me? He was safe." "Claudia you got hit by a car on your walk, when I brought you here Kelly said the baby was already gone." She rolled herself in a ball and cried. She grabbed her stomach. "I'm so sorry baby, so sorry." She told the baby. She looked at me. "Where are they?" "Where are what?" I asked, honestly confused. "The divorce papers. Baby was the only reason you were still with me and not Olivia right? Well I'm sure you have them already drawn up, I'll sign 'em now. You don't have to stand in here, pretending to grieve for a child you didn't want." I grabbed her shoulders, "Me and Olivia are done! I don't love her anymore." "Who do you love Sonny? I want the name of the woman who's taking my husband away." "I love you, Claudia. I loved our son." "I love you, too."

History had repeated itself. I fell in love with the woman I married for business reasons only.


End file.
